leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KazMx
Place your message after this line New Champions Hey Kaz! Since you seem to have acess to the test realm, can i ask you something? Inside the Heropak/champions there are some files for each champ, if you send me the .sco and the .dds of the new champs i can make a render of them like the other ones (except udyr and nidalee =/ they have a default pose there and it sux =/). You can send them on my email http://www.kauelima.com/ [[User:Kauelima)|''' Kauelima (a.k.a Kaitor)]] [[User talk:Kauelima| (Talk) ]] 13:30, January 21, 2010 (UTC) New Main Page I love the new main page! It is.... amazing... Ajraddatz Talk 15:19, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Images, Community Portal, Begginers Guide, Relations Manager Hello Kaz I have some points i want to discuss with you: #First I'd like you to make images for the Community portal #Second, I'm taking charge of Community Portal redesign, I will use Main Page code to create the Community Portal. #third, the Beginner's Guide is a work in process so don't worry I'll finish it by the next week. #Finally, I self-appointed me Community Manager, so I can take care of the Community. So any thoughts. 02:41, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Ty for the complement and help im learning to use those templates. I will continue editing and i will ask when i need some help. I hope i can edit some more things. Greetz Nationaleyebrow New Skin Hey Kaz, I love the new skin. I won't be very active on here for a while, I am focusing on the AoE wiki and LEGO-related wikis. If you wanted to, you could demote me to rollback, but I will be back eventually. Thanks! Ajraddatz Talk 03:07, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, I think that I will be active here more again. Ajraddatz Talk 18:16, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Admin Well if you think i'm a good man for that position i will accept and do my best =D But anyways in some days i'll be a little bit busy also finishing my entry to Imagine Cup but that will be at most 10 days... So i think i can deal with it =D [[User:Kauelima)| Kauelima (a.k.a Kaitor)]] [[User talk:Kauelima| (Talk) ]] 16:23, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry I can't be more active here, doing a lot of counter-vandalism on Wikipedia. Best of luck here, and hopefully I will be back someday. Ajraddatz Talk 00:00, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Berserker's Greaves I made a mistake, the page didn't show up so I thought I could create the article myself. Apparently the page already existed :S So I was under the impression for a few minutes that someone actually overhauled my article in 5 minutes haha. Movement Items Hey I made quite a big change to the Category:Movement_Items page, but I'm pretty new at this so could you check it out? Just want to know if I'm on the right track :) Prodigity 05:28, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the feedback, I'll be going off now but will update some sections later on. Prodigity 05:37, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Fansite section in left? Can you make a fansite page in left. I want to be the first one with my site: http://league-of-legends-romania.blogspot.com Adminship Hey Kaz, this seems a little weird but I am once again requesting adminship here. Sorry for my inactivity, it is now over and won't happen again, well, not willingly ;). If I die then I will accept a demotion to rollback :P. There are a few MediaWiki things that I want to fix, as well as once again redesigning the warning system and blocking policy, as well as make new policies, and a whole bunch of other fun stuff. I am very happy that this wiki is active again, however, seeing that the other admins aren't I am requesting this again. Also, you don't need to demote the other person, they should be back eventually. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 03:57, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :Hehe, that was a lot faster than I expected :P Ajraddatz Talk 04:02, February 9, 2010 (UTC) And Your Rationale Is? lol, why would I rewrite my guide just for this site? How is it an advertisement? Do you honestly think I got paid to write that guide? So you've decided to remove the abstract I wrote about my COMPLETED guide in favor of keeping a substandard guide that isn't even complete. Go read the only other Karthus Guide that is there. It blows. It's not even a real guide. You obviously don't care about giving people good resources about the game. You care more about promoting your site. You have less than 10 guides on this site and yet you refuse to even link to mine. I even wrote a short abstract about it on your site with links, so that people would go through your site to get to it. You currently have NO good Karthus Guides on this site. Anyone who visits your guides section and clicks on "Karthus Guides" will be presented with the single substandard, imcomplete Karthus Guide you've choosen to retain. Had you decided to keep my abstract, at least, a visitor browsing your site would have been able to find the content they were looking for. FYI you get more traffic by having good content on your site... or when that good content isn't available, by linking to good content. I thought it was common sense... I guess not. Thanks Oh hey, I joined LoLWiki, and I love the community, and facts. I came here to improve editing, spelling, and grammar. Thanks for the comment too! i got your message and i see i am more of a kassdin fan tho i still play veigar i used him to get kass but i play him alot more since of nuke burst damage i found some etra time and posted it see if pepole wanted improve or try it but thank you XD ps beboop XD i did not get payed to do this i just did it for fun/beboop Trouble shooting page Hi I just added a trouble shooting page for lol. It would be great if it could appear prominently in the side bar. I plan to let the community at large know about it shortly so that they can clean it up and help start a community driven knowledge base of solutions for lol. BTW: I love wysiwyg wikis... never used one before. Its so much easier. Article Comments Hey Kaz, sorry for not being very active. I have a few other commitments that don't allow me to edit here on a regular basis. Would you like to enable article comments on this wiki? See here for an example of how they work. One thing that they do do is really increase the activity on a wiki, and that would be good for here. Please tell me what you thing. Ajraddatz Talk 22:15, April 17, 2010 (UTC) : I like them but i have a question, does dey replace the talk pages? - '''KazMx (Message me! ) 22:17, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::They do; although talk pages are not deleted. Only the link to them from articles is removed, and there is some JS code that can re-add it... Ajraddatz Talk 22:21, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :I think it should be taken into votes. IDK what you think i like them, but I want to know the community take on this one. - KazMx (Message me! ) 22:23, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I like them as well, I guess I could start a forum on them later. I need to go right now. Sorry, Ajraddatz Talk 22:25, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :::No problem, i have to go too. - KazMx (Message me! ) 22:49, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Returning of the Favor I am thanking you for your kind welcoming, and assure that I am quite feeling comfortable already. I was already for some time on here and edited anonym, until I, today, decided to finally register and do some stuff on account. I also thank you for your trust in my knowledge as Emissary, and yet again gonna assure you that I'll do my best of possiblity. To a Good Partnership ;) D3Reap3R 20:04, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Im new to editing wikis and i wrote a guide in my talk page and i was wonder how to transfer it over into the actual guide section. i know this sounds noobish but could you please tell me the exact steps.PaperTree 01:58, April 22, 2010 (UTC) hey, I noticed some vandalism on the garen page, i didnt login but i went and changed it back, just thought you might want to know :/ Thanks for the help PaperTree 20:07, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Garen & A Formula System Error. There is a drasticall overtake in trying to change the Champion Page of Garen. Not that it is a difficult thing, as it can easily returned to the previous state, yet it's something that can't exactly be ignored. Also, there seems to be a mistake in the Math Formula system; whenever I try to the Attackspeed formula, I get a long error message on the page. Thought I'd inform you.D3Reap3R 18:47, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Additional information on the Forumla system I guess it was a problem I caused myself. I tried to add a %-Amount into the Formula, causing it to crash. Anyway, I fixed it now. Everything is fine.D3Reap3R 18:47, April 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: Manaless No problems. There was such a Page missing, so I added it. : - Anyway, I need your help. I want to add another point to Shaco, but he is fully protected. You think you can lift it to "only registed can edit it" ?D3Reap3R 12:09, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :: - Thanks I guess. Anyway, you might have noticed that I started editing the first Appearance in the Rotation into the Trivia of each Champion. I am doing that out of merely boredom because I don't have much to do else, so I wait for now until you give me a Okay until doing it further. It's not much work, but it is a high amount of Spam. Is it acceptable ? D3Reap3R 19:52, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :: :: - Sure, have it your way. Edit the Template and I will prepare it depending on it. D3Reap3R 15:08, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :: :: - Mission Complete. You sure do rock sir. D3Reap3R 19:46, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :: :: - Might do that some time, but for now I remain as I am. It's actually the first time I am steadily updating a Wiki overall. D3Reap3R 17:22, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Spider Queen and Averdrian - Reworked into Nidalee and Heimerdinger? I just looked at the pages of the Spider Queen and Averdrian. On both pages, it is said, that they were reworked into other champions - Nidalee and Heimerdinger. But is there real proof that they were reworked? I mean, i just looked at the skills, and they are completely different from their supposed reincarnations. I think the file names of Spider Queen and Averdrian are not enough proof, because maybe Riot just reused the Names for the new champions. Recently,it was proven that Blind Monk was not reworked into Udyr, so maybe you can ask Riot about this other two champions, too. --Suzumushi 14:11, May 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Spells I got you covered. D3Reap3R 12:05, May 7, 2010 (UTC) : - Mission basicly complete. Still gotta search the Test Screenshots for Ignite etc., but I guess the basic templates are fine. D3Reap3R 13:22, May 7, 2010 (UTC)